


Stoned

by Xuanxuanxuanx



Category: glimmer twins
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xuanxuanxuanx/pseuds/Xuanxuanxuanx
Summary: 很短的米右片段





	Stoned

他望着虚空发了一会儿呆，把琴搂在怀里，慢慢的躺回了床上。被阳光晒热的琴面贴在他未着丝缕的身体上，使他有种在与吉他手温暖相拥的错觉。他感觉到自己勃起的性器正抵在硬木板上，渴望得到释放。他握住琴颈，把琴弦贴近自己的上半身，粗硬的琴弦随着他的动作刮擦着挺立的乳头，他闭上了眼睛，把这想象成吉他手的抚慰。琴头磕到了他的下巴，他却反而把它向上提了提，丰润的嘴唇覆上冰凉的金属，像侍奉吉他手的性器一样专注又灵巧的吮吸着，发出了啧啧的水声。他的双腿交叠，挂在琴面上，身体难耐的上下耸动着，勃起的性器抵在光滑的板面上不断摩擦，但对越来越来强烈的欲望来说只如杯水车薪。于是他跪坐起来，把琴拉到身下，按住琴头，把琴颈牢牢地夹在股间，前后挺动腰肢摩擦起来。股缝和周围的皮肤很快就被过硬的木头弄得红肿起来，每一下接触痛感都更强一分，但他却因此更加兴奋起来，加快了速度和力度，屁股不断撞到琴面，发出一声声闷响。前端渗出的液体顺着琴颈慢慢流下，他带着鼻音的呻吟如同幼崽索取爱抚时的撒娇，夹杂在其中的情欲从每一个毛孔渗入吉他手的身体，蛮横的驱赶着所剩不多的理智，把他拉到了床前。床上的人仰躺着喘息，腿依旧挂在琴颈上。黑发吉他手跪坐在主唱身前，柔软的舌尖在光滑的黑色琴面上游走，缓慢的舔舐着挂在上面的白浊，随即把它们一数送进了主唱红肿不堪的后穴。主唱对于突然的顶入有些不适，但依旧按照吉他手的摆弄努力抬起屁股，一张一合的穴口和陡然急促起来的呻吟渴求着更灼热的深入。两人之间的情欲彷佛把一切都炙烤得失去了生命，只有早已消失在一片狼藉的被子和枕头里面的吉他，随着两人的动作不断发出几声破碎的弦鸣。


End file.
